Talk:Kaneakeluh
Testimonials Pretty easy solo as DNC91/NIN45. AF3+1, Charis feather/necklace/earring, Twilight dagger/Phurba, Twilight belt, Atheling mantle, capped EVA, all that. No Foot Rise gave me 4 steps, kept shadows up, missed me maybe once the whole fight. No real danger, self skill chained at around 30% and it died. Noble's tunic got +3 Fire element, Aristocrat's coat got Resist Virus +3. --[[User:Mattypants|Mattypants]] 11:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Very Easy soloed as MNK80/DNC40. Just destroy some mobs and get 100 tp and 5 finishing moves, then started the fight with Asuran Fists,after used reverse flourish and asuran fists a second time and finished with perfect counter.Battle time:25 sec. Just solod as MNK80/DNC40 without many problems. I attacked some mobs in the area until I had 300 TP, and started the fight with Drain II dance, hit Perfect Counter, and Focus/Dodge than hundred fists and that was pretty much it. I traded an Amemet Mantle +1 and got CHR+1 Augment. Defeated by a trio of DNC75/NIN, NIN75/RDM (me), and WHM75/BLM very easily without any problems. Traded my Savage Gaiters and got Accuracy+1 and very pleased with the result all possibilities abound! WHM got Light+3 on her fishing feet gear lol. --[[User:Yuusaku|Yuusaku]] 19:57, 20 April 2010 (EDT) Defeated by trio of 75THF/DNC 75DRG/RDM and 60DRK/SAM THF stored tp for healing and DRG with occational Healing breath. Defeated by a trio of PLD/SAM, PLD/WHM, and THF/NIN. PLD/WHM attacked, used flash, had stoneskin and blink up. With 100%tp already saved, used swift blade for 350 damage. Then PLD/SAM used 300tp spinning slash for 1000+500 or so fragmentation. It had approximately 500 hp left. I use [[Fealty]], which makes a mockery of Baleful Gaze. Thief used dancing edge, while I meditated and spinning slashed again for the kill. Got +2 fire resist on amemet mantle... Same with the other pld's amemet mantle. -Stephano, Bismarck. --[[User:Stephanox|Stephanox]] 15:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I had solod this NM as 75 SAM/DNC once before with no problems at all. Second and third time I tried him he spawned with very strong very frequent additional effect: poison (18 hp/tic) and it killed me 75 sam/dnc and the 75 war/dnc I was with. -- [[User:Senwepel|Senwepel]] Popped this guy just to get the info posted. I popped it as SAM75/DNC37. It spawned with 3 shadows, [[Auto Regen]], and had additional effect: disease on melee hits. --[[User:Kyrial|Kyrie]] 21:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just solo'd this guy as a PLD/DNC, took me 22 mins to kill him. When he spawned he had 3 shadows and auto regen, although I never noticed any addition effects. If you're going to go try and solo him, my advice is to save your TP to keep yourself alive until you have either [[Rampart]], [[Sentinel]], [[Reprisal]], and/or MP to cast cure on yourself. I wasn't really doing enough damage to out last his [[Auto Regen]] so weapon skills were the only way to blow big chunks of his HP. He didn't petrify me once throughout the whole fight, so I am assuming he doesn't use the ability at all, he kept cycling between hammer beak and poison beak. Traded an Amemet Mantle, got DEX +1, during first quarter moon (45%) darksday. ([[User:Kioshi|Kioshi]] 12:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC)) :He did use [[Baleful Gaze]] on me, so he can use it. In fact, it was the first TP move he used on me. --[[User:Kyrial|Kyrie]] 12:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Just soloed this as SAM/DNC 75. Very easy fight. Two fusion skillchains and it was basically dead. I did have to use Curing Waltz II a few times, but again, I was never in danger of dying. During the fight he gave me plague or some status affect that gives you the grayish purple skull. I tried to dispel it with Healing Samba but it didn't work >_> maybe I took off an alternate effect and didn't notice... could have been silence because it silenced me on many occasion. I used Hagun for the whole fight but will most likely switch to Soboro after initial Fusion chain to do Light. Again, pretty easy fight overall. [[User:Pumyra|Pumyra]] 07:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Just Tried solo on drk/sam ... i stored TP 300% and popped with third eye, put up dread spikes then guillotined taking 30% of his life i meditated then blood weapon souleater last resort and guillotined and he dropped to 25% life left... 10 sec have now passed then he petrifies me... and i stayed petrifed the rest of the fight going from 1200HP to 0 .... fight is easy to zerg and i'm sure easy to win with shadows and a little evasion gear but if u get petrifed you will die. !!Advised to bring a whm friend for stona!! I urge you to not try solo this petrify will kill you, unless you turn away but the gaze TP move is a fast one so just watch out! oh yea Fowling earring intimidated the cockatrice 3 times. [[User:Sorce|Sorce]] 15:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as BST/WHM, this thing is VERY dangerous. He took down my jug-pet before i could get a second reward up and I had to rampage it to finish it off. Bring help and don't use a piece of equipment you don't mind loosing. ''got +4 light resist on the trainer's gloves i traded. complete waste of tabs...''--[[User:Wpause|Wpause]] 03:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Fought this as 75DRG/BLU and it was a rather challenging fight. The poison from his poison peck TP move is very potent, and he of course used it right after I WS'd so I had to wait a bit before being able to have my wyvern remove it. I actually did have Head Butt stun stick for a good period of time when I needed the time to cast multiple HB trigger spells in a row to recover my hp back to safer levels. I did use Super Jump at the end to have wyvern tank several hits to bide me time to get my final hit or 2 for 100%TP to finish him off as my hp dropped to a point that I was worried he'd get off a strong TP move that would kill me before I finished him off. I did get petrified once as I wasn't paying attention when he used the move so I didn't turn in time to avoid it, but it does last for a good while. My augment on my Coral earring was rather pointless though +12 ice resist, good against shiva I guess but still, I was hoping for non-elemental resist stats. [[User:Tigerhawk|Tigerhawk]] 17:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RDM75/NIN Solo -- Was a pretty simple fight. Use Relic body and AF hat+1 for recasts full time, was too lazy to get real melee gear from MH so just used recast gear. Composured my buffs Stoneskin/Phalanx/Refresh/Haste/Shock Spikes/Enaero II/Protect/Shell/Barpetrify then popped the NM. Slow II/Blind/Para/ Capped Bio III/ Poison II on the mob at the start of the fight, recasted whenever it wore. Whenever I casted I turned so my back was facing it to prevent petra hitting me while I casted. Melee'd with Joy/Genbu shield -- WS's at 100%. I resisted 1/2 Petrifies. 2nd Petrify didn't last too long though on me, prolly was lucky with that. I converted mid fight made sure i had capped SS and a fresh set of shadows before hitting vert so I had time to cure 4 myself. I did a behemoth ring, rather disappointed with this part... AGI-2 INT-2 MND+3... wanted agi or str for my cor :( but no worries here, I traded a peice of equipment I didn't care if I lost to test out this fight solo. -- [[User:Rinako|Rinako]] 15:30, 8 August 2009 Just duo'ed as WHM/BLM 75 and PLD/RDM 75. He has the added effect: disease on melee attacks but was a simple fight. He only used Hammer Beak and Poison Beak, I was prepared for Baleful Gaze and the silence move but he didn't use them, musta been lucky I guess. Traded my Noble's Tunic and got Evasion +1...not bad but not great. Could have been worse but could have been better. [[User:FFXI-Revenant|FFXI-Revenant]] 11:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just duo'ed as MNK/NIN & THF/NIN. Popped with my NPC out, and he basically 1-2 shotted my NPC, but gave us time to pop MNK 2-hour and throw Feint (capped lvl 5) on the mob. Died in less than a minute, THF got one SA-DE off for over 1k damage, but MNK 2 hour just raped the mob. Both players moderately well - greatly geared, and THF fully merited. MNK no merits. Dont think mob got more than 1 TP move off. Traded H. Harpe, got dmg+1, DRK+4. Darksday 64% Waxing. Easily solo'd as a DNC/NIN. He had 6 shadows and en-poison at the start of the fight. Curing waltz IV, shadows, and reverse flourish will easily keep you alive in this fight. I geared mostly for evasion, but he hit me 100% of the time when my shadows were down, so fan dance isn't a bad idea either. Overall, a fun fight, so don't be too intimidated ^^ -- [[User:Nimbusyosh|Nimbusyosh]] 20:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Nimbusyosh|Nimbusyosh]] Easy duo 75Pld/dnc 75Whm/smn wasnt hard fight at all out of all i traded got a lonely +1 str added to my spike earring other augments suck>.< Soloed this easy with SAM/DNC, one light chain was all that was needed. Problem was that the augment I got removed the 2 STR from my Hachiman Sune-Ate. Don't gamble with this piece! Duoed this with some Difficulty as 75 THF/NIN and 71WHM/BLM. Monster popped with enthunder and dropped [[Hoplites Harpe]] with [[Resist Virus]] +1, [[Resist Stun]] +1, [[Resist Gravity]] +1 -- [[User:Nekotenshi|Nekotenshi]] Popped 4 times total, Fudo augmented with Resist Stun +1, and Resist Paralyze +1... Hauberk augmented MND+5 CHR-3 INT-3 (pretty lousy considering it was augmented by BST), Royal Knight's Belt VIT+2 Wind Res+9, unsure what last item was but got Light Res+3 [[User:Orodruiin|Orodruiin]] Duo'd with ease as WHM/NIN + PLD/NIN. The only thing to watch for is Baleful Gaze, soloing is not recommended. Also the Parchment is on top of a roaming area for another cockatrice, and a raptor. So links are very possible. Got a Noble's Tunic with CHR+3. It's not like I was going to resell it so I'm not upset. [[User:Likibiki|Likibiki]] Easy solo as 90RDM/45WHM. He spawned with En-aspir, but the amounts were tiny and struggled to outdo Refresh II. Full buff beforehand, I very lazily nuked and melee'd (with trial sapara), Saboteur + Paralyze II. I ate a pretty nasty Petrify when it was almost dead, hadn't casted Barpetra or even attempted to avoid it. It almost killed itself with Shock Spikes, but I came to with 400+ HP (Regen II helped with that) and picked it off. Star Earring got +1 Str, -1 Dex, and -1 Vit. Not a bad thing since I'm questing Savage Blade. --[[User:Tendo64|Badough]] 13:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Possible Augments